Emmett goes into racecar driving?
by ClutzyLikeBella
Summary: Emmett goes into racecar driving. What happens when if gets beat? Will he stop racing? Will Rosalie take his place? 1st fan fic, so please review...
1. Just the begining

Chapter One

Chapter One

Bella's POV

It all started out one ordinary, rainy Saturday, I was over at the Cullen's house. The only thing that was different was the fact that the T.V. was on, and we were watching it. I really, really wanted to watch the races. Not just any races, though. They were car races! I know it sounds kind of odd, but it gets even odder, much odder.

I was so excited about the racecars, that I did not even spare a thought for Emmett. For everyone, that is the Cullen family and me, knew that when Emmett saw something and set his mind to it, there was no, I repeat NO, stopping him. So you think that I would at least thought about that when I started to watch it, but no, I did not

Edward's POV

Normally the T.V. is never on, but this is different, this is something Bella really wanted to do, and her wish is my command. So naturally I ended up watching it with her. Emmett was at the back of my mind. You think that would have changed after centuries of living with him, for I knew him the best, and I knew that he had a big head, filled with ideas he HAD to try, for fear he may die if he did not do it right away, and he did not care who say.

So when Emmett came down stairs, I did not even pay attention to it. I was… oh how did Bella put it? Oh that's right, dazzled! I was dazzled by Bella's charm, not to mention beauty.

Bella's POV

By this time, the cars were going over 100 m/h. If I was not watching the races so intently, I would have begun to feel self-conscious, because of the way Edward was looking at me.

You would think that by now, I would have remembered Emmett, and how much all of the Cullens love to drive fast, but no. I was still oblivious to what was going on, until after it happened, that is.

In fact, I did not even think about Emmett until he came clomping down the stairs, quite loudly for a vampire, I might add.

"WOW," he yelled, causing me to jump and cover my ears.

Emmett's POV

When I came down stairs, I heard that the TV was on. That NEVER happens! That's when I saw what they were watching. It looked like little toy cars, going really, really fast! Only they weren't toy cars. They were real cars!

"W-O-W! That is SO cool!" I yelled, causing Bella to jump and cover her ears, which in turn cause Edward to glare at me.

"What IS that?!" I asked, trying really hard to lower my voice, expecting Edward to answer, but instead it was Bella.

"That," pointing to the TV, "is racecar driving," she replied. Then looking puzzled she asked, "You've heard of racecars, haven't you?"

"NO!" yelled Edward, ruining my chance.

Edward's POV

"NO!" I yelled right as soon as Emmett even thought about doing anything, but I also made Bella jump and cover her ears for the second time that day, and I felt horrible for making her ears hurt, for a second time that day.

"No," I repeated, mostly for emphasis.

" No what, Eddie," Emmett asked using my nickname, that he knew I loathed.

I had to remember **NOT **to kill him, at least no right here. He was getting an idea formed, and I did NOT like the look of it.

"No," I repeated again, "you have not heard of them, and nor will you ever again. Is that clear?" I added a threat to my tone.

" Yes, sir," he replied sarcastically.

Bella's POV

Wow, I had forgotten how loud Edward and Emmett could be. I had a huge headache right now. There was just on thing that I can not get, not even for eternal life, and that was why Edward does not want Emmett to hear about racecars.

That question, in itself brought the answer. It was like a light bulb suddenly dinged on over my head, though it was not the entire answer. I was suddenly scared as I realized what I had done, even if it was not the whole answer. I had given Emmett the idea to get into racecar driving.

I watched as Emmett left, looking crestfallen and mad, but there was a hint of something else. It was something I knew quite well. It looked like just a hint of determination, but I knew it was much, much more than that.

Emmett's POV

I can't believe that Edward thought so little of me. He can't honestly believe that I actually want to go drive these "racecars" as he called them. I only want to watch it.

I think that it would be SO much fun to drive these cars, but I want to do more than just drive in a circle, going over 100 m/h. Why do I keep torturing myself?!

I WANT TO DRIVE RACECARS!! The only problem is, how do I get around Edward. I know that he knows that I want to do this, REALLY BAD!!

I know what I have to do. I have to sweet talk him. Then he will let me do it, I hope. Then Rose, she will be tricky, but she will come around, the family will soon follow after.

Got it! I will just…

"Don't even think about it," Edward warned.

Crap. He is going to be really hard to convince. Maybe if I convince Jazzy, he will convince Rose AND Edward. Hmmm… that might work. The question remains. How do I convince Jasper? I know, I will use Alice…

Edward's POV

" I know it, I just know it," I kept saying to Bella.

"Know what," She asked for about the tenth time.

"He has a plan. I just wish I knew what it was. If I was Emmett, what would I do?"

"Well if _I_ was Emmett, I would probably use Jasper. If you convince him, he can convince the entire house."

"Of course," sometimes I don't get how Bella is so… I don't know. It is like she is a mastermind or something. That is just one of the many things that make her so beautiful to me.

"I have to get to Jasper before Emmett does. Jasper is so easy to convince. It would not take Emmett very long to convince him."

"What I don't get is how come Emmett can't just drive a racecar. Why is that so bad?"

"Because he will want to win. He will try and try until he wins. He won't give up, and when he loses, WE have to hear about it for decades."

"Oh I see," when in fact, she did not see at all.

"I will be right back, I have to go talk to Jasper," and with that I was gone. I HAD to get to Jasper first!

Jasper's POV

One moment, I was cuddling with Alice. I heard Alice sigh and get up. I had no idea why. The only time she ever does that is when…

I did not get a chance to finish my thoughts because Edward and Emmett, both, slammed into my room. They started shouting things at me, which I could not understand.

"SHUT UP!!" I bellowed giving the desire effect I wanted, though I could have just used my powers.

"Edward, will you tell me what exactly is going on," I asked.

"Of course," Edward started.

"No, I want to tell him," Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett, lit him continue, please," I replied coolly.

"Well Bella was watching racecars," Edward started again. By the time Edward was done, Emmett was begging me, and Alice was laughing.

"Emmett," I began, choosing my words carefully, "I don't think that you driving racecars would be the best idea."

"Why not," Emmett whined.

"Simply because you could expose us."

" Yes, but you can't know that. I might be really good, then I won't get mad and brake something, like last time."

"Yes, you _might_ be right, but you are persistent until you get what you want. I am simply not going to take the chance," ending our conversation.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters L

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters 

Thank you to all of those who read my story and reviewed it, I hope you are not disappointed Please let me know how you like it!!

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

How could Edward and Jasper do this to me?! Aren't they supposed to be my brothers and support me in what ever I chose to do? Is that not what families are for? I don't know, but all of this thinking is giving me brain cramps.

What could the possibly mean that I am _persistent _until I get what I want? I don't know. I can't believe Edward won't even let me watch these stupid little "racecars" as he called them.

Was I really that bad? Psh… lets see. There was that **one** time, when I saw Superman. I tried to fly… bad idea!! I ended up tripping over Alice's shopping bags. She got really mad and started chasing me around the house, and I tried to fly away. W-O-W is she strong, for such a little thing!! It took Edward AND Jasper to pull her off!! I ended up being her Barbie doll for a decade.

Hmm… there was also that time I TRIED to die my hair blue. Thank heavens, Rose came in and stopped me before it could turn purple. I walked around for over a century with blue hair. No one told me how to get it out. So everywhere I went, people laughed at me. Mostly Edward, and at school.

Oh ya, and that time that I thought I was a supermodel. Alice thoroughly enjoyed that one, I did not. Rose would not look at me, but I did look pretty hot in those spandex pants.

Oh, and I cannot forget the time that I was a police officer. That was actually Jasper's fault, he can be very persuasive. I would have made a darn good one too. To bad I arrested some "innocent" people. Well actually they were werewolves. You can hardly call them people, or werewolves. They are actually pups.

Honestly, where could Edward and Jasper have gotten that crazy idea? Maybe if I sneak out into the living room, and hide and watch it in the…

"Don't even think about it," Edward warned.

Crap… maybe Rose will help me. (Edward clears his throat.) Ok, not Rose. I bet Bella will help me. Hmm…

Edward's POV

"Bella, will you come with me?" I asked after I had gotten back from talking with Jasper.

"Why" was all she said. She was still puzzled about why Emmett could not watch the race cars.

"Just please!"

"OK, let's go."

I led her upstairs to my room. I did not want Emmett to get her, but I wanted to be close enough to hear Emmett's thoughts. When he wants something he WILL try his hardest until he gets it. He may not be the brightest bulb, but he IS persistent.

He has a plan, and he will put it to use. I fear it may involve Bella. He is quite smart like that.

Bella's POV

I am so confused! Why is Edward being such a control freak, and not letting me know anything, anymore than normal? What could Emmett possibly do to me?

That was definitely the wrong question to ask myself. Emmett would do almost anything, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I want to finish watching race cars!


	3. The Sandwich

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the character**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the character. That would be the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I had Driver's Ed and we are finally starting to drive so I should be able to update more! Thank you to all those who read my story, I hope you aren't disappointed, also I am writing a new story, let me know if you want me to publish it, or if you want a sneak peak, I will post part of it after this chapter so anyways here is the story, enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

Sunday came and went. For most people, you could say Sunday is a nice, relaxing day, and nothing too big happens. For me, this particular Sunday, that was most defiantly not the case. For today was the day that Emmett decided to put his plan into action, and that was to "kidnap" me. Though you could not really call it that.

He said that I was part of his "Grand Plan." Whatever that maybe, I swear he more crazy than normal this week, and that is saying something. I could tell he was afraid that it wouldn't work and that Edward would come after him, so he sent me shopping with Alice. He must have a death wish, because that is beyond the seventh circle of hell. If he had just asked, I would have just let him watch those dang racecars!!

So when he started asking me questions, I acted as though I could not hear him. That sent him over the edge. I may have overplayed it just a little bit, but he did the unthinkable, sending me shopping with Alice, plus it was kinda funny to watch. He had started cursing in every language he knew, and that was quite a few.

**Emmett's POV**

Bella can be so stubborn!! Why is she not answering ANY of my questions?! Maybe if I change my tactics.

"Bella, why are you being so stubborn," I tried to ask as sweetly as possible.

"Why?! Why am _I _being stubborn?! Could it be the fact that you sent me shopping with Alice, which is beyond the seventh circle of hell, no offense Alice, just to loosen my lips?!" Boy she was mad

"I thought that was the only way…"

"The only way?! You could have just asked!!" she yelled, causing Esme to run in.

"Bella, honey, is something the matter," Esme asked. She is so sweet and motherly.

"Yes, Esme. Emmett sent me sopping with Alice just so he could get me to tell him about these stupid racecars!!"

Well, when she put it that way, it _did_ sound a little silly.

**Esme's POV**

When Bella told me what the matter was, I looked at Emmett.

"You did what," my voice not quite as sweet and motherly.

"Mom, please don't look at me like that," Emmett whined, he could be such a baby.

"Does Edward know what you did?"

"No he doesn't. He told me not t o even watch the racecars. He has no right to keep me form watching them.

"Oh yes he does. Look what you did. You forced poor Bella to go shopping, when you know how much she hates doing that, just so you could find out about racecars! EDWARD!"

"NO," Emmett yelled.

"Mom, do you know where Bella is, Alice is upstairs and I cant… Emmett what did YOU do?!" Edward yelled

"Now Edward, be reasonable," I said be for leaving

**Edward's POV**

Be reasonable?! How am I supposed to be reasonable? I walk into the room to see Bella surrounded by shopping bags and is tied up, Esme glaring at Emmett and Emmett thinking "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!! He is going to kill me!!" How am I supposed to be reasonable?!

"Emmett what did you do," I asked trying to remain semi calm, while I was untangling Bella from the shopping bags.

"I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

"Oh, really, then start explaining."  
"Ok! Please don't hurt me!"

As he was telling his story I began laughing. Was he delirious?

"Why are you laughing," Emmett demanded.

"Well, while we were gone, you could have just watched it on TV.

**Emmett's POV**

As Edward told me that, I became really embarrassed. If I were human, I would be as bright red as Bella is when I embarrass her.

"Are you sure there aren't any booby traps," I asked. I wanted to be absolutely sure that I wouldn't fall through the floor, of fly through the window, or get sucked into a black hole like Jacob Black. I hear he is still quite mad about that… my bad, or should I say my good.

"Yes I am sure," he replied laughing, probably having read my mind.

"Edward, I am so confused. I am going to go make a sandwich."

"Emmett, you can't eat sandwiches."

"What?! Why has no one told me this?!" I asked.

"Look, calm down, I will go right now and sign you up for a test run, but after that you will not drive racecars."

"Okay," I answered. Still to preoccupied with the sandwich thing to even comprehend what Edward had just said.

**So anyways, I hope you liked it! I will try to update as soon as possible, but it may be awhile, I don't know we will have to see any ways here is the sneak peek to my new story. It is called Just a Dream; let me know what you think of it!!**

**"Bella," I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my daydream.**

**"I am sorry, what did you say," trying to pay better attention.**

**"What year did the Civil war start?" Boring, I had lived through this so I didn't have to pay too much attention, though it was interesting to see what they got right, and depressing to think about.**

**"1862," I replied without even thinking.**

**Flash back:**

**The year is 1862, and the Civil war is just starting. We were living a life of luxury in the North.**

**Edward had just recently proposed to me, and we were currently talking. We were walking in the forest, far away from society, and holding hands.**

**"So Isabella, I was thinking," he said with a sparkle in his beautiful green eyes.**

**"Yes," I questioned curiously.**

**"You look so beautiful," I blushed, looking down to our hands and my new diamond ring, "and I am going to enlist in the army," he murmured so quietly I almost did not hear what he had said.**

**I looked back into his eyes to see that the sparkle had gone from them, I silently let one tear roll down my face before, and quickly wiped it away as I heard someone approach us.**

**So what do you think? Should I continue these stories let me know!! A SAP!!**


End file.
